Next to a Mirror
by Myshaiaa
Summary: When someone appears in front of his door, Kagami ends up wondering : May be I am not the one that he loves... But it could be too, that he doesn't want to admit his love. AoKaga.
1. Chapter 1

_Two 'o clock and I wish that I was sleeping_

_You're in my head like a song on the radio_

_All I know is that I got to get next to you_

_Yeah I got to get next to you_

_Sitting here turning minutes into hours_

_To find the nerve just to call you on the telephone_

_You don't know that I got to get next to you_

**_Maybe were friends_**  
**_Maybe were more_**  
**_Maybe it's just my imagination_**  
**_But I see you stare just a little too long_**  
**_And it makes me start to wonder_**  
**_So baby call me crazy_**  
**_But I think you feel it too_**  
**_Maybe I, Maybe I_**  
**_Just got to get next to you_**

_I asked around and I heard that you were talking_

_Told my boy that you thought I was out of your league_

_What a fool, I got to get next to you, whoa_

_Yeah it's five in the morning and I can't go to sleep_

_'Cause I wish, yeah I wish that you knew what you mean to me_

_Baby let's get together and end this mystery, oh_

Kagami, like always, wakes up early this morning. With such a beautiful Saturday's morn he wants to cook something fast but delicious for himself. It is one of the best moments in his life, when he has a day off. He can sleep as much as he wants and eat as much as he wants all the day without being disturbed.

He quickly takes a shower and tidies up his room, and then he decides to eat.

He walks nonchalantly to reach the kitchen, rubbing the back of his neck while yawning like a cute puppy. When he gets in, he opens the fridge's door and looks for eggs and some left over from last night. He takes everything in one hand and closes the door with the other. He puts everything on the counter and then goes looking for a knife, some recipients and other utensils before starting. Everything is carefully done. He is feeling lazy, but he remains concentrate as he listens to all the sounds his stomach makes.

**Ding Dong**

His eyes rise to look at the hallway that leads to the entrance door. With a brief sigh he leaves his cooking and, wiping his wet hands, he walks to reach the door.

"Yeah, who is it ?" he asks just before opening the door.

The pair of eyes that meet him, gives him some chills. So fierce and determinate that he feels the urges to close the door right away. "Wha… what is it ? Do you want something ?" he frowns nervously, acting suspicious even though there was really nothing to hide.

"I want to see the girl living here !" the woman in front of him says, with a cold tone, looking at Kagami like he was nothing important himself. "Girl ? There is no gir… !" before he could end his sentence, she pushes him away and enters the apartment. "Wai… what are you do… Uh ?"

She puts her badge right under Kagami's nose, wanting to shut him up. "Don't play numb with me. I know that you are hiding a girl. Give her to me ! Otherwise I will be forced to arrest you, Mr !" he opens his eyes in disbelief, shocked by what she just said and the fuck was he going to be arrested, for what exactly ? He remains silent, astonished. The blonde and very sexy officer glares at him and then starts walking and looking around in his apartment. Kagami lets her be, having nothing to say as he tries to understand what is happening. Then, when she has completely disappeared in the apartment, she just shouts while making loud noise with something. "Wait ! How come there is not even a single girl's thing in this apartment ?"

He rushes to his room; she is here, digging in his personal belongings. "Hey, stop that now ! There is no girl here, I am the owner of this apartment and you must be the first girl in age to come in ! Stop it now." She looks at him, not ready to believe what he says, she is less cold and determinate than earlier and she almost looks confused at the big mess she just made. But she doesn't want to give up. "Then…" she walks back to the kitchen and Kagami follows her all worried. "… You are the one cooking ? You wanna make me believe that ? bullshit !" she spits out.

**Cling**

"Haaaaa, I am full ! Gosh, I never knew that a guy could cook so well. Kagami, is it ? You are a chief !" the red hair smiles while shaking his head. "Please Nicole, stops it. I only did it to show you that there is no girl here." She sighs loudly. Forced to fully believe Kagami. To convince her, he cooked right in front of her and let her taste it. Now she could not find anything else to protest.

She slowly reaches her can of beer and sighs again. "Why would he always come to this building ? I follow him a night and I am pretty sure that he enters this room." Kagami frowns, not understanding what she is saying. "You saying… that a serial killer entered my room a day ? … No, entered the building ? What the fuck ? Who is he ?" he shouts, feeling anxious about the answer she would give him. But instead of a serious one, she burst into laughing. "Oh Gosh, Kagami, you are so fun." He looks surprised, "Fu… fun ? Is not it something dangerous that some serial killer got here ?" he asks again, all serious and anxious.

She waves her hand in front of him, wanting him to stop because she was dying while laughing so much. "Nicole !" he seems frustrated, angry while crossing his arms on his chest and the woman find it so cute. "No, Kagami, I am talking about an egoistical and really arrogant coworker of mine." he frowns, looking at her sudden sad face. "A policeman, then ? Going, here ?" she nods and he starts to think about it but she stops him before he does. "No, no, it must be a misunderstanding, don't think too much about it. I was so angry, so… so angry that I probably got everything wrong." Kagami stares at her slight and beautiful features which slowly become more and more sad. He caresses his hair and asks nervously. "angry ? Could it be that… I mean, is there a problem with him ?"

She raises her eyes to look at him. Wondering if she should tell him everything or just lie about it, it would indeed be good to lie. But she wants to talk to someone and she is sorry for what she did too - He needs some explanations – she thinks to herself.

"I… I was jealous. We kind of got into a relationship some month ago, but he suddenly changed, avoiding me, neglecting me, acting more arrogant and egoist than usual and then he asked that we break up. I know that everything happened because of me. I fell in love and I forced myself into him, but then I could not think of letting him go. Even with his attitude, I felt so good with him, so good that I got jealous and sad to think that he finds himself someone else. So I started following him and very often he came here. Sometime he would climb and see her, other time he would simply gaze at her balcony and go without seeing her, as if he was really in love. Do you get it ?"

Kagami listens carefully and silently. Not feeling weird about the fact that a woman he never met before talks like that about her personal matters with him. No, he was feeling sorry and understands her because he knows very well the feeling of an unrequited love.

"Yeah, I clearly get it, Nicole." She looks at him, acting hesitant, showing a really sad face.

"You sure ?" she asks and he smiles all sadly like her. "I confessed, but it seems that I can only play the good friend." He admits and then she opens wide her eyes and puts a hand on her mouth. "Ah sweetie, poor you." He laughs and shakes his head all cutely. "I don't want to hear that from you, Nicole." She laughs too, feeling at ease and some kind of warm she needs today.

**Bye**

Finally she decides to go back. "Thanks you Kagami and really sorry for everything. Really…" she bows, her head almost touching her knees. "It is ok, I already forget everything."

She opens the door but right before going, she kisses Kagami gently on his cheek, really near his lips. He is surprised but doesn't back off. "She really is a perfect moron to keep you as a friend." Nicole smiles. The moment she reaches the outside she collides with somebody. "Ouch !... What the hell ? Can't you look befor… Aomine !" she yells.

The red hair looks at the scene with a surprise more effective. She just bumps into Aomine who stands in the entrance; looking at them since the time she opens the door. The tanned boy shows a really weird smirk, a really scary smirk.

"Seems like I got to see a really interesting… pairing." He slowly says with his husky tone and a fierce look. Kagami swallow his saliva with difficulties. The woman is surprised but soon she changes her expression. "What are you doing here, Aomine ? Are you spying on me ? What are you doing ? Huh, explain it ! I thought you didn't care for me." she is yelling, all furious even though the one spying was her.

But there, Aomine could never do such a thing, not only because it was not his kind but because as Kagami understands that the coworker Nicole was talking about was Aomine, he understand too that the girl she was looking for was himself. Everything is clear now.

But there, she doesn't have to worry, since Kagami's confession got rejected. Yeah, he never mentioned that the one he confessed to was a girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Not really sure how to feel about it  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like** I can't live without you**  
It takes me all the way  
**I want you to stay**

Aomine sits on Kagami's sofa, having his feet on the small table in front of him, sighing, as relieve takes all his body and his face. He just gets off from work and went directly to Kagami's apartment in order to see him. It has been a very long time already since the last time they had a drink together.

Kagami is tense, standing too far away from the tanned man and this one doesn't seem to really care. He lets his hand running through his dark hair while changing the channels on the TV. For Kagami, it is as if years are passing, standing behind this man who doesn't care about anything, who doesn't notice the feelings of the persons who love him.

Nicole just left, letting the two men alone. She still doesn't know that the two know each other. Aomine just pretended to be chasing after her, agreeing that he was indeed spying on her and she bought it. She asked him to stop meddling with her life and that she doesn't want to see him anymore. He remained silent and let her go. Everything was such an act. Kagami knows that she loves him very much but still, she told him not to come near her and that she hates him.

It was some very big lie and it was not at all a way to act with Aomine, everyone but not him. He can understands her jealousy but he doesn't agree with this behavior. Yeah, he thinks of a way to help her. He is already convinced that Aomine would never see him in this kind of way. After all, he got rejected, his confession not even being taken seriously; Nicole at least had the man in her bed.

Such kind of thinking doesn't do him any good. He is in love with the man too. Trying to imagine the things they did together, the way Aomine touched her, the words he whispered to her ears and how he looked only at her, thinking at it now really hurt. He already thought about this, he knows that Aomine is a big lady killer but having the real thing right in front of him like that, seeing how beautiful and determinate the kind of girl he likes is, it is really frustrating and hurtful.

**Hey,**

"Hey, what the hell are you thinking about, Taiga ?" Kagami's heart skips when he suddenly hears Aomine's voice. He raises his eyes and it meets the deep dark gaze of the tanned man. He has the head turned, an arm on the sofa and he is looking at Kagami, his eyebrows almost touching. Hearing his name, takes him the words from the mouth. "I…" he opens his mouth but nothing comes, he doesn't manage to say thing he can't think about. "You what ? Is everything alright ? Bakagami !"

Here comes his playing. Kagami didn't even have the time to make a great use of it, that Aomine calls him differently already. One of his hand grabs his arm and he turns his confused eyes elsewhere, seeing some utensils on the counter. "… Will make dinner." He walks to the kitchen and immediately starts cooking. Aomine raises an intrigued eyebrow before sitting the right way in the sofa. "You are thinking of a new recipe ? Can't wait to taste it."

Apparently Aomine doesn't want to talk about the reason why Nicole was here with Kagami and the things they talked about. He doesn't care at all. The red hair respects it, not that he is in the good mood either to talk of a woman with the man he has feeling for.

"Yeah… kind of. Here, catch it." He pulls himself together and after searching in the fridge, takes a can of beer and throws it to Aomine. "Oh yeah, you are the best Kagami." The skillful tanned man catches it perfectly, offering a very sweet grin to Kagami, one that makes his heart warm like never. "It is my pleasure." He says, wanting to have a friend's tone but it was quite a too warm and may be too full of love's tone.

"Man, I really need this. What a day I went through." Aomine slides into the sofa, opening his can of beer and taking a first gulp before moaning like a sexy beast. Kagami looks at him, smiling while cutting some vegetables. "You were really busy these days, mind if I hear to the whole story ?" listening to Aomine's long days at work and his problems are a real habit for Kagami and he enjoyed it. It was the main reason why he would come to him first thing after work, this and having good homemade meals, but it was enough for Kagami. He would not complain for so little.

The man stands up and walks to the counter, taking a closer look to Kagami's cooking. He removes his shirt under the eyes all surprised of the red hair. "Since a week already we chased this very dangerous rapist and when we got him, he managed to pissed me off. He hit me with a bat." He shows his right shoulder to Kagami, even with his tanned skin the bruises were so obvious and it seems so painful that the red hair shivers.

"Oh gosh, Aomine, what are you doing ? Go immediately to see a doctor !" Aomine bursts into laughing with Kagami's reaction. He is so worried, hesitating if yes or no he should touch the shoulder. Not wanting to hurt him more. "Relax dude, I am perfectly alright. It doesn't hurt anymore." He looks at Kagami, smiling to this expression of horror and the red hair is obsessed by what he sees on Aomine's shoulder. "bullshit, this is already swollen, stupid."

Aomine sighs and then smiles again. "Then, take care of me, Taiga." Kagami's eyes fall into those of Aomine. Opening themselves more and more with the seconds. His mouth is open too but he can't talk and his cheeks take another color. Again, such a blackout, but it is Aomine's fault.

With this nearly seductive voice, this look and this proximity between the two, it is hard to keep control. Because of his wound Kagami didn't pay attention to it but now he realizes that they are way too close. "Hey, relax, ok ? Sorry to use you as my cook and now to ask for your nursing qualities."

Aomine laughs and it makes Kagami fall from his clouds. The red hair takes some steps away and lowers his head. "Yea… yeah. Gotta take my aid kit." He leaves him in the kitchen and goes to his room. As soon as he closes the door, Kagami falls on his knees, right on his bed. Breathing quickly, trying to calm his loud heartbeats, he must regain control over his body and his feelings.

Aomine is killing him but Kagami cannot blame him. After all, he agreed to do as if nothing happened, as if he didn't confess, as if he never had feelings at all. Kagami accepted it because Aomine believes that his confession was a joke, he couldn't bear to explain that he was really serious and he let Aomine think this. Well, it was a way for Kagami to keep at least his friendship and it was convenient for Aomine to keep him as a friend. Even though it was totally like him to make a fuss about such kind of things, Aomine didn't say anything at all. Accepting so easily that everything was really a joke of Kagami. And the red hair understood that it was because Aomine could not accept the other way.

Going back to the tanned man with the kit, he finds him keeping an eye on the cooking. "Thank you." Kagami says before leading him to a chair. He is still bare chest, waiting for his treatment. Kagami starts to take care of his wound and Aomine looks elsewhere, talking about his day, giving many details and Kagami listens to him silently until he ends the bandage. He remains close to Aomine, staring at his skin with a hungry and lustful look, touching him while pretending to be nursing.

**Bad-ump, Bad-ump**

There he loses contact with the real world; surrounded by Aomine's scent and with the great sensation of his skin under his finger, his heart keeps on beating fast, his breathing getting hot and his shivering becoming worse.

"Hey, you listening, bakagami ?" Aomine almost catches him staring at his skin. "Hm ?" he asks again and Kagami's eyes rise slowly to look him very closely without answering. Aomine frowns. He is surprised by the expression on Kagami's face. They are so close and Kagami is so tense. Aomine can easily read the deep mess that is taking his friend's body and a bit of the pain he must feel right now. Yeah, Kagami is sure in a great pain. Something he never experienced before, and there he thought he could give up on these feelings.

"Taiga !?" Aomine shouts to wake him up and it works. Kagami blinks, many times, and then walks further. "Ah… so… sorry, I got a bit distract. I imagined my life as a nurse." He starts laughing all embarrassed and troubled, trying to hide his pain and his trouble, looking at everything around them. He smiles and laughs but Aomine remains expressionless, as if he is seeing right through his acting. "Kagami…"

He shivers; Aomine's tone is too different, too cold, and too strict. The red hair is pretty sure that he will say something he doesn't want to hear. "… Aomine you really need to go see a doctor." He turns his way and smiles as if nothing just happened but Aomine frowns. "I heard it, la…" Kagami raises his tone a little bit. "I mean, right now !" his eyes are wavering like his voice, and his heart is aching like hell. He doesn't want Aomine to figure what he is going through, and end their friendship, he want to stay calm but he can't. If Aomine takes his confession as a joke then it must stays like that, he will definitely play the good friend. The pain is nothing compared to the fear of losing Aomine for good.

"Hey, what is the mat…" suddenly Aomine's phone starts ringing and he takes the call. He walks to the balcony and comes some seconds after. "I have to go. emergency !" Kagami feels relieved. He nods and looks at his feet. He feels Aomine's stare on him and it makes him close his eyes. "Kagami… you sure everything is ok ? Did I…?"

Kagami anticipates again, smiling in a convincing way. "Yeah, I am just pretty shocked by your wound. Please take care of you, it is way too shocking, man." Here he gets it, the good path of hiding his feeling. Aomine starts laughing. "Don't act all girly please, it doesn't suit you. Ok, bye and thank for the beer, too bad I cannot eat your meal. See you !" Luckily, as always, Aomine ends up believing his lies. Leaving him with this hurtful unrequited love, he doesn't even take seriously.

**Deep wound**

Aomine takes his shirt and soon disappears from the apartment. Kagami remains standing for a long time in the living room. "True… I can't be a girl, I can't be someone to your taste." Kagami whispers slowly. Smiling as silent tears drop on his cheeks. He opens the fridge, takes a whole pack of beer, ends the cooking, eats quickly and then sits on the balcony and starts drinking alone. Finally, his day off made him more stressed than ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Have you ever tried sleeping with a **broken heart**?  
Well you can try sleeping in my bed  
**Lonely**, only  
Nobody ever shut it down like you  
You wore the crown  
**You make my body feel heaven-bound**  
Why don't you hold me, need me  
I thought you told me  
You'd never leave me  
Looking in the sky I can see your face  
And I knew right where I'd fit in  
Take me, make me  
You know that **I'll always be**  
**In love with you, right 'til the end**

It is in a very bad shape that Kagami wakes up the next morning. Lying on the balcony, with his light clothes and the empty cans near him. It is so cold that every muscle and bones of his body hurt him. He starts sneezing non-stop and it makes him regain enough consciousness to understand his condition. "Oh, fuck !" he stands up in a rush. He can perfectly recall of his evening and the thing that made him get drunk, even though he knew that he should work today.

He is pretty angry with himself, shivering and sneezing because he catches a cold, and a serious one. He looks for his cellphone before undressing and taking a hot bath. It is already ten am, he is late for work but he is not going in this condition anyway. He is stubborn and depressed but not stupid.

While relaxing in the bath, he writes a short message and sends it to his teammate. The guy mustn't have the time to answer him right now but at least it is good to make him know what is happening with Kagami.

After the bath, Kagami pulls himself out the bathroom, almost crawling because he feels worse from minute to minute. He reaches his room and wipes himself quickly before wearing a pile of clothes. He lies under the sheets and the quilt. Not too long after that, he falls asleep.

**Riiiiing riiiiing**

Opening his eyes, one after the other, he moans and stretches before looking for the phone. His body is aching even more and the temperature of the room seems higher but he is always cold. "Hello ?" he winces, slowly going under the sheets with the cellphone and closes his eyes. "Hey darling, what happened to you ? Why didn't you come today ? And why is your voice so weird ?"

A little smile appears on Kagami's lips. He is quite happy to hear that someone cares enough for him, to call when he doesn't show off to work. "Sorry chief, I caught a cold, I am really sorry." Kagami's chief, the head chief of the firefighter of this town himself is calling him to take some news. "Oh, I know it and I find it really suspicious. Darling, don't tell me you are avoiding me, I am hurt."

The red hair starts laughing and then moans in pain. His lungs are aching inside. He coughs a long time before continuing to laugh again but a bit more carefully. "No, chief, really, I would never do that." Both laugh together. Kagami removes the sheets on his upper body and covers his forehead with his free hand, breathing as if he was suffocating and he was, indeed, suffocating under the tissue. "Hey, did you take some medicine ?"

Kagami smiles and nods before telling his superior that he took some pills but it was an easy lie. "Liar ! How much time do you think I know you now ? You are such a pain in the ass Taiga." Kagami rolls on the bed, putting himself on his right side, eyes always closed and his hand on his chest now. He always tries not to bother others with his problems. But his coworkers always catch him when he tries to lie. It was as if the only one not seeing through his big lies was Aomine.

"You always do this, stupid ! Ok, wait around thirty minutes, I will be right there in no time." His interlocutor hangs up before he could stop him.

**Ding dong**

"Wow, you really came ?" the man enters the apartment after Kagami opened him the door. He raises an eyebrow, outraged by his words, and hits his head. "What is that supposed to mean ? Do you… Oh shit, Kagami you are hot like fire !" Kagami smirks stupidly and crosses his arms on his chest. "Yeah, I know that, I am a sexy firefighter." His chief doesn't appreciate the joke and hits him again. "Stupid ! Come here." He drags him into the room and throws him under his sheets. "I bet that you didn't take anything, not even food. Wait here, I will make you something good."

He leaves a pretty surprised Kagami in the room and makes himself at home while cooking. He is used to the apartment, it is not the first time that he plays the nurse for Kagami. The two know each other for years already. They were teammate and Matt who was much older, was promoted.

"Here, some special health food for stupid idiot." Kagami leans against the bed's head and makes a face that always gets on Matt's nerve. "What ?" he asks, all annoyed, staring at him with a warm but fierce look. "Nothing… I was just wondering if your wife knew that you are so… I mean, so dedicated." He starts laughing and it is funnier than anything else because his way of laughing while paying attention to his lungs is hilarious. "You are so stupid, Kagami. Now eat !" The red hair nods "Yeah, Yeah, mommy."

While eating, they talk about few things and Matt gives him the medicines he bought on his way. As he wanted to know how he managed to catch the cold, Kagami told him everything and he got the same reaction. The one Matt will always give him when listening to his love story. "You already know what I think about your friend's behavior."

Kagami nods and lowers his head to look into the empty plate in his arm. "Yeah, I know. But… but, no, Aomine would never do something like that. I mean, pretending not to know my feelings and acting like that. He would never do that." Matt frowns while listening to Kagami. His sharps grey eyes stare at him. "Don't be stupid Kagami. You are way too naïve and too in love…" his words hurt Kagami and it is as painful for Matt to see his friend looking like that. But he knows that he have to open Kagami's eyes. "Think of it twice, you know very well that it is convenient for him not to accept the reality. Do you think that he is so trustworthy ? I sincerely doubt that."

His eyebrows sag towards the up. He stares at Matt, shocked. Not only because he is badmouthing Aomine but also because deep in his heart, Matt touched the right point. The man was straightforward, exactly like Aomine but in a more gently way. He had listen to Kagami since the very beginning and even if he never saw Aomine, he can easily tell what kind of guy he is. Kagami knows that what he is saying can be true; he had the same thoughts for days already. But he still doesn't want to accept it. Accepting it would mean going away from Aomine and giving up on him. Kagami is unable to do this.

"Matt, I… I can't let you talk like that of him. Forget this, I don't want to talk about it anymore, it is ok." The red hair tries a smile, one who easily fools Aomine, but Matt is not Aomine and every time Kagami does this, it seriously gets on his nerve. "No, it is not ok ! Stops this ! Don't smile as if everything was all right because I know that it is not. He doesn't love you and you need to let go of this lo…"

Kagami takes a strong grip on a glass and yells in tear before breaking it. "I said that I don't want to talk about it anymore, Matt !" the water mixes with his blood and tears pearl on his cheeks. Both are shocked and motionless. They stare silently at the pieces of the glass.

After some seconds, Matt stands and quickly cleans the mess before treating his cut. He avoids eyes' contact with Kagami and the red hair feels guilty and alone. "I… I am sorry… so sorry… I am sorry…" it is as if everything that happens on earth was his fault and that he was all alone against all. Matt finally looks at him, seeing for the first time, Kagami in tears and he can't help hating Aomine. "It is ok, cry as much as you want. Go on !" He hugs him gently and fondles his hair, giving him his shoulder and Kagami let himself free, crying like he never did in years.

When Matt decides to go home, Kagami is in bed, very tired and tearful. The red hair is sleeping soundly, helped by the medicines. Matt cooks many things for him to eat when he will wake up and cleans the mess he did on the balcony.

Some hours after, Kagami opens his eyes like a reptile, they are swollen and painful but at least he feels good now. He stretches, wincing at the repugnant smell of his body. "Oh, fuck... I sweated so much ?" he smells his clothes and pulling out his tongue, he rushes to take a bath and glances in the mirror. "Oh Shit ! Did I cry so much too ?" mocking his own face he starts looking everywhere for food. He is lucky enough to discover that someone thought of his big stomach and cooked for him. He smiles lightly, looking around the counter and discovering everything Matt made for him.

Kagami sits like a boss and starts eating the delicious meal and in the middle of it, he turns on the television and uses his phone to make a call. As soon as the person picks up, he starts talking. "… You are such a lifesaver, thank you so much for the care and the food. I owe you two, this time." His smile slowly disappears when he hears a very familiar voice but not the one it was supposed to be. "What are you talking about, Bakagami ? You know that I can't cook."

A shiver crossed Kagami's body, giving him a certain pleasure and only by hearing this man's voice. He sighs, putting his head on the counter, feeling a light happiness in his heart and his heartbeat becoming faster. "A…" he swallows his saliva, seeking his words, refraining to yell how much he loves him. "Aomine, it is you…"

"I should be angry to hear you asking me that but your tone doesn't give me a bad feeling, stupid." Of course it is impossible for Aomine not to feel something weird with Kagami's tone. When the red hair has to talk to him, his voice changes completely. Whatever he says, no one would believe it with such a sweet tone.

Laughing gently, Kagami remains lying on the counter, holding the phone closer to his skin as if he was holding Aomine's hand. "Sorry, I dialed the wrong number. I know better than anyone that you can't cook, indeed I know that you can't do anything."

There is the sound of a closing door and Aomine's quick breathing. "bastard ! I am busy, don't bother me for nothing." he shouts and Kagami laughs even stronger, teasing Aomine, laughing on the phone with him as if he was not the reason of these days of tears and his present illness, it was happy time. Since the tanned boy is still working Kagami felt happy that he picked up. "So, what about the care and this cooking ? What happened ?" the red hair bites his inch while closing his eyes. "Nothing serious, a coworker spent the day nursing me, it is all."

Aomine remains silent before talking again. "What did you say ? Sick ? You are sick, Taiga ?" listening to Aomine's husky voice his mind goes blank, smilling like a stupid virgin girl, forgetting he is having a conversation. "Oî, stupid ! What is it ? Are you sick or not ? Answer me !" Kagami jumps and straightens, putting his hair back. "Yea… yeah, I caught a cold, nothing too bad."

"What 'nothing too bad' ? How is it that you caught a cold, we were together yesterday… so, you really were ill, I thought so too. Why did not you tell me ?" assuming it was because of his illness that he acted so weird the day before, Aomine slowly becomes angry. "Ah, Aomine wait ! I felt it when I woke up this morning…" he is happy enough to receive Aomine's concern but it was not good to make him angry. "Then, you should have call me this morning !..."

This mere sentence makes him recalled of Matt's words. He got sick because of him and it could have been worse if Aomine was there. "Daikiiiii, hurry up ! I am feeling lonely." it was not Aomine's voice, it was a female's voice and Kagami could easily think of what they were doing together. He is with a woman and Kagami almost felt guilty for calling him, thinking that he was still working. Was it like that every time he said that he was busy ? Probably. Maybe Matt was right after all; Aomine was a liar and an egoist.

As always, Kagami's heart feels stab from ten to hundred time. "Aomine, I think you should not worry. I can manage on my own." His voice is shaking. "What ? What is this ? I did not ask for your opinion, don't you get it ?" Kagami feels the need to fly away, to disappear and not hear Aomine's voice. "Yeah, I get you. But I don't need your concern at all !" It is rare for him to yell so angrily at Aomine. So rare and surprising that the tanned man remains silent, apparently too shocked. "Sorry for the call, good night." his voice finally breaks and he hangs up.

Remaining at the counter, trembling like a leaf with his head down, Kagami keeps quiet. Every day was the same, he end up in piece because of the very same man.


End file.
